Together :  Even After Death
by TheKinkyCumberbabe
Summary: Warnings : Yaoi, Twincest, Terrible writing, Character Death. Hikaru's favorite object is a mirror. Why? Well, it goes a little something like this...


**This is a One-shot written for : ****Free Beloved Army**** who won in a Two-round "Guess The Song!" game! Good job~ Daddy is proud 8D. **

**Warnings : Terrible Writing, Yaoi, Twincest (Yum), ****CHARACTER DEATH** **(I'm sorry. T_T)**

**This is extremely short. :C And I haven't written about the twins in a while, So yeah.**

* * *

><p>"B-But dad! I love him!" Kaoru cried. "Exactly!" their father yelled, "It's disgusting!" "When was love ever disgusting?" the young twin yelled, breaking inside. Hikaru simply watched, frozen with sadness and fear. It may not look like it, but Kaoru never was the kind to 'let the river find it's own path.' . Hikaru on the other hand, would keep quiet and ignore it. Even during a situation like this. He must have gotten it from his mother, who was covering her face, sobbing quietly. "You're a disgrace!" Hikaru flinched at the word. "So are you! Are you even trying to think about how WE feel?" Kaoru said angrily.<p>

Their father's face turned red in anger. "You disrespectful brat!" He raised his hand to hit Kaoru. Hikaru clenched his teeth. _You're going too far._ Kaoru whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut for the impact. He heard the hit, but didn't feel anything. _'Did he hit me so hard, I can't feel it?'_ Kaoru thought. He opened his eyes and gasped. Hikaru just smirked and placed a hand on his jaw. "Quite a punch you have there, dad." He said. "Heh, I'm amazed my jaw didn't break," Hikaru teased.

Kaoru's tears flowed freely now. Their parents had found out about them, his father thought he was a disgrace, and his twin and lover had been hurt because of him. Kaoru's head pounded from all the screaming and crying, "I hate you!" he screamed at his father and ran up to the stairs. "Kaoru!" the other twin called and followed him. Hikaru looked inside their room, but there was no luck, Kaoru wasn't there. He ran up to the roof-top of their tall house. '_Since when was it raining?_ ' the older twin questioned himself as he stopped to look at his twin.

"Kaoru!" he yelled again. The younger twin turned and looked at him. Hikaru slowly made his way to his twin, who was currently standing on the edge of the building. "Y-You don't have to d-do this, Kaoru." He whispered, his voice shaking with fear. "Yes I do!" he barked. "Don't you see, brother? They'll never accept us.." he cried. Despite the pouring rain, Hikaru could feel the tears run down his cheeks. "T-They will, Kaoru, I'm sure they will! You'll never know if you…jump." The older twin tried his best to coax his brother. "We just need to give them some time…" he whispered. "They don't need time, brother!" Kaoru screamed, "If you give them time, all they'll do is separate us!"

The older twin smiled sadly and walked to his twin. Kaoru didn't move, he simply flinched when his twin held his hand. "No they won't…" Hikaru cooed. "I promise they won't." Their fingers curled together and they smiled. "Come on, get down from there.." Hikaru smiled and gently tugged. "O-Okay.." Kaoru whispered and was about to jump down next to his brother. The door to the roof-top slammed open. The sound startled Kaoru and he slipped. "Kaoru!" they screamed. Kaoru closed his eyes with fear, and he saw himself. No wait, that wasn't him, it was..Hikaru. _'Is this what they mean by "My life flashed before my eyes" ? ' _

Kaoru's body hit the hard, wet floor. Hikaru was already racing down the steps, nearly falling on his face as he attempted to take four steps at a time. He held Kaoru's shaking body close to him. "B-Brother.." he cried, barely able to make out the word. Kaoru looked up at him, "I-I love you, Hikaru.." he whispered breathlessly. "I love you too! I love you more than anything!" Hikaru cried and clung to his lover. Kaoru smiled, "Don't cry…" "H-How can I not?" the older twin whispered. "W-We'll always be together… in..here…" Kaoru said in a quiet voice. He placed his hand on Hikaru's chest. "I don't want to be with you in there! I want t-to be able to h-hold you in my arms…" Hikaru's voice shook from the cold. Kaoru smiled sadly, "Well.. there's nothing I can do about that, Hikaru…" The older twin's heart melted at the way Kaoru said his name.

"I'll never forget you, never!" Hikaru sobbed. Kaoru coughed, "O-Of course you won't, s-silly…everytime you look in the mirror, you'll see me.." he smiled. "Isn't that the b-best part of being t-twins..?" Their parents ran out of the house and gasped. "N-No…" Yuzuha whispered, her heart breaking into a million pieces as she covered her face once again. "Goodbye, Hikaru…" the younger twin said. "Goodbye, Ka-Kaoru.." he sniffed and pressed his lips against Kaoru's. The taste of blood invaded his mouth, but to him, it was the taste he wished would never leave. _Because it reminded him of Kaoru._

His father stepped out into the rain, next to him. The tears stung his eyes as he looked at the two twins. "Are you happy, dad?" Hikaru yelled at the top of his lungs. His voice mixed with the rain. "I..I didn't… w-want th-this…" he whispered sadly. Hikaru simply glared at him and held Kaoru's cold body close to him.

**Five Years Later**

"Excuse me, Master Hikaru?" one of the maids knocked at his bedroom door. "Breakfast is ready…" she whispered and left. Hikaru turned at the door but said nothing. He looked at the mirror in his hands and smiled. "You heard her, Kaoru! I have to go eat breakfast..I'll see you later! Love you!" he grinned and carefully placed the mirror on the bed. Once the door was closed, Kaoru smiled. They all thought Hikaru had gone crazy, after the tragic death of his brother. But they didn't understand, they didn't know that whenever Hikaru looked in a mirror, he saw..Kaoru. No, not his own reflection. He was pretty sure that there were two people in the mirror. But, no one else could see him.

Why? Let's just say… it's a **twin** thing.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Oh Adam Lambert.<strong>

**WHAT HAVE I DONE? D8**

**BTW, If you didn't get it, Kaoru was like… following Hikaru o: Not haunting, like.. protecting OwO And only Hikaru could see him in the mirror. Since he couldn't see Kaoru without the mirror, they talked through the Mirror~ N'awww~ **

**^"Mirror" sure is used a lot in that, XD**

**I'm sorry for raping your eyes with the shitty writing.**

**I hope you liked it, daughter! Daddy wuvs you! 8D**

**P.S. I didn't mean to kill Kaoru D8 **

**Review!**


End file.
